Warriors: Intergalactic Felines Vol 1
by muffindoe14
Summary: Zodi is a rogue cat who decides that she needs to step outside her boundaries. Ice is a Warrior who wants to protect Zodi, but at the expense of Nebulaclan. Fossil is Earthclan's leader, who soon starts to fall in love with Zodi. Follow this first installment of Intergalactic Felines.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS**

 **Star Clan**

Deceased Spirits of other Cats

 **Earth Clan**

Fossil - Brown Tom-Leader

Discovery - Khaki She-Cat Hunter with grass-marks

Colossus - Dwarf Tiger Tom-Warrior

Rock - Dark Grey Tom-Cat Warrior

Terra - Olive-Colored She-Medic

Zone - Japanese Bobtail She-Kit who is obsessed with Mecha Cat Robots

More Third Wheels

 **Nebula Clan**

Chaos - Maine Coon White-She-Leader

Eclipse - Black and White Tom-Warrior

Degree - Green She-Medic

Fragment - Silver Tom-Kit

Kuiper - Silver She-Kit

Corona - Silver Queen

Lumina - Yellow-Coated She-Elder

Ice - Periwinkle Tom-Warrior

More Third Wheels

 **Gamma Clan**

Quasar - Orange-Tabby Tom Leader

Hubble - Tortie Tom Medic

Umbra - Black She-Warrior

Zeal - Maine Coon Gold Queen

Jupiter - White Tom-Kit (in honor of Jupiter the Talking Cat)

Data - Siamese Double-Agent-She-Kit (pretends to be abandoned)

Anomaly - Persian Elder-Tom-Cat (who always has burrs on him)

More Third Wheels

 **ROGUES AND KITTYPETS**

Zodi - Galaxy-Colored Rogue She-Cat

More Third Wheels

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Zodi walked aimlessly along the inactive hover rails. She was careful as she tiptoed past the clan bases and the Twoleg places, because she didn't want to arouse any conflict. She was always wary when she caught the distinctive scent of a Twoleg, the pungent odor of another cat, and the metallic smell of a Mecha. The Mecha were built by Gammaclan, and they weren't exactly programmed to be friendly, either. As she was walking, she heard the distress call of another cat. She ran to the source, and woke up from her dream. Zodi was in an abandoned pod, which was mostly decorated in neon colors. She tiptoed to the door, which opened automatically. She decided to walk along the rails, still being careful as she had in her dream, but another cat had startled her by leaping up in front of her.

"Ack!" Zodi hissed. The cat in front of her was a lavendar-ish shade of blue, the kind her mother called periwinkle. The cat sat up on his haunches, making himself look like a Twoleg sitting in a chair. He cocked his head, and went back to standing.

"Please, I mean _no harm_ , whatsoever," Zodi calmly pleaded. The cat slowly inched toward her, and sat normally like any feline would sit.

"I'm Ice. I also mean no harm, but if you harm my clan, I might just change my mind about you." _What a peculiar name for a cat_ , Zodi thought to herself.

"I must be going. I was planning to go to Natural Lake, and I would've gotten there by now if you hadn't interrupted me." Ice knew she was exaggerating, but he thought nothing of it as he continued walking in the grass. Why would he have bothered with some lowly rogue like her, anyway? It wasn't like _she_ was raiding the mice and rabbits from the Nebula base.

=^;-;^=

"You will never guess what treasures I found in Quasar and Chaos' base?" Discovery announced. Fossil was chasing Zone, who was carrying a C battery in her little mouth.

"It's impossible to transform into a Mecha!" Fossil shouted. Zone always fantasized about one day being a Mecha, so much that it annoyed her clanmates. Discovery was frustrated, and she wanted to be heard.

"I have food for the clan!" All of the cats turned towards her, and Zone was still holding the battery in her mouth.

"I nosed around Quasar and Chaos' base, and I discovered a surplus of mice and rabbits!" Discovery hissed.

"They have broken the law of the Warriors, that we must share our resources with the lesser cats!" Fossil was not offended, because he knew what she meant by lesser cat. Discovery then continued.

"We must get back at them! For generations, we were Riverclan! Leopardstar was our leader many centuries ago! She wouldn't give up!" Then, Fossil was offended.

"Who proclaimed you as our leader? As I remember, our clanmates called _me_ the leader!" Fossil said with a condescending tone. Discovery backed away and looked down, because she remembered what happened to the last cat that stood up to him.

"Yes, Leopardstar was our leader many centuries ago, but the thing is, she had _bees_ in her brain!" He said with a chuckle.

"You were named after a dead lizard," Discovery remarked without thinking.

"And those lizards did great things!" He purred while sharpening his claws on a revolving, metal rotator. Discovery was concerned, so she decided to curl up in the neon-pink chemical toilet.

"The Twolegs used to excrete fecal matter there, ya know," Zone mewed.

"TMI, Zone. TMI."

=^;-;^=

Corona was in labor. Luckily, Degree wasn't on duty for healing any wounded Warriors, or else Corona would be paranoid. Who would take the kits to the glass crib? Who would make sure that nobody would harm her kits?

"Okay, I need you to breathe, or else somebody will have to tell them about how their mother turned blue!" Degree calmly mewed. Corona was hyperventilating, just as Ice returned to the base. Ice was Corona's older brother, and he had news to share.

"I came across a rogue today." Every cat had their jaw hanging open, except for Corona and Degree.

"She wasn't dangerous, she just said she wanted water from Natural Lake, and that she meant no harm." That statement woke up Chaos, who batted Ice on his nose.

"What was her name?" Chaos asked furiously, thinking that the rogue was the one constantly raiding the well-hidden cache of food.

"She never told me," Ice lied.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't clear enough!" Chaos said sweetly.

"What was her name?"

"I didn't catch her name, I was captured by the beauty of her coat!" _Wow, great save, Ice!_ He thought to himself. Chaos decided that if she couldn't shake any information about the rogue's name, she had to ask about her coat.

"So, what color was it?"

"What?"

"Her coat," Chaos remarked sternly.

"Well, if you looked at the galaxy, and imagined it in lighter colors, that's what you'd get." _Oh, Holy Starclan!_ Ice thought after he realized what he had just said. Chaos then dashed out the door, bashing her head into it because she was too thrilled to even think about waiting for the door.

=^;-;^=

Umbra was constructing a Mecha while Zeal had laid down and watched. The other cats were fighting over who would get their own re-programmable Mecha first, and Jupiter, who was trying to sleep, groaned at them to shut up. Since they didn't take notice, Jupiter scratched his claws on the old chalkboard, drawing everybody's attention.

"Some of us actually _like_ to sleep at night!" Jupiter yowled.

"I agree, I can't work with this noise level!" Umbra hissed. Since every cat knew what Umbra's Mecha could do for the clan, they tiptoed to the kitchen and whispered there.

=^;-;^=

Zodi continued drinking water, as she had always waited two days until her next drink. The water was refreshing against the dry barbs in her tongue. She heard a rustling in the bushes, and she sat up on her hind legs as she had seen that Warrior do. She forgot his name, but she remembered his coat. Before she could get back down to drink more water, an angry looking black cat jumped out at her.

"Oh, hello, sweetie!" The she-cat remarked sweetly.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Chaos! Wanna raid some bases with me?" She asked, making Zodi think she was also a rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sorry, raiding bases seems cruel, I'd rather earn my food." Chaos was infuriated, mostly because the galaxy cat wasn't the raider. Chaos always liked it when problems were solved quickly, because she was quite impatient.

"Somebody is raiding our food."

"Have your Warriors guard it!"

"It was too well hidden, though!" Chaos complained.

"We wouldn't've needed Warriors!" Chaos was squeaking hysterically, and Zodi had her legs tucked under her body, like a loaf. She was frustrated, because how could any cat drink in peace with some chaotic clan leader crying?

"If you don't mind, I would like to drink in peace."

"And I would like to find the culprit."

"Please, I'm not looking to start any trouble," Zodi pleaded. Chaos thought for a minute, something that would make them both happy.

"Would you be a double agent for our clan? Spy on the others, pretend to be on their side?" Zodi felt indifferent about clans, and there was a great risk that the other clans would find out and kill her.

"I work only for myself, thank you. Now please, _leave_ ," Zodi purred, putting an emphasis on leave. Chaos gave her a hard glare, and darted away.

=^;-;^=

Fossil was wandering the devastated dystopia that used to be Twoleg place many centuries ago. He wondered what it was like, without Mecha and coded armor and claw upgrades, when the Warriors didn't live in pods, just the caves and trees. He wondered how they survived without them, how there were no abnormally colored cats with a green or periwinkle coat. He stopped as he heard the distress call of another cat, echoing through the old forest. He rushed to the source, but it wasn't a dream. Fossil had always encountered this in his dreams, but it wasn't a dream, this time. He kept running until he saw an oddly patterned cat on the rails being attacked by Rock, who was one of his Warriors.

"Help!" The cat cried. Fossil knew it wasn't right for a cat to start a fight with any cat chosen at random, but frankly, he was indifferent. But at that very moment, something inside him gave him the impulse to charge at Rock. He headbutted him hard, knocking him into the grass below the rails.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The cat pleaded, still laying on the rails. Fossil knew better than to try and fight some rogue, so he leapt down to check on Rock.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking some poor cat!?" Fossil demanded furiously. Rock wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't come out.

"What? All I can hear is nothing! Speak up!"

"She looked like some genetically mutated toitle!" Fossil knew it was a can of bull, what Rock was telling him.

"I guess I wasn't clear enough. Tell. The. Truth."

"Remember the good ol' days? We'd get in fights with other cats over food! I miss when we used to do that, so I just decided to lunge at 'er!" The cat sat on her hind legs, just to get another look at the cat who saved her life.

"You can call me Fossil!" The brown cat said. Rock was about to speak, but Fossil batted him on the nose.

"Zodi. My name is Zodi." Fossil flickered his tail, and darted back into the forest. Zodi dashed along the rails, just in case the grey cat was planning on attacking her again. His pungent odor was fresh on her back, so she decided to go back to Natural Lake and wash it off of her.

=^;-;^=

Data walked to the Earthclan pod, ready to act out the story she had rehearsed many times, stating that she had been abandoned by her mother.

"Well, we're about to raid some food from Nebulaclan! Wanna join us?" Discovery asked with an adventurous tone in her voice.

"Oh, I'd be happy to!" Data would take any chance she could to find who the raiders were, and the grass-streaked cat just told her who they were!

=^;-;^=

"She's Kuiper, and he's Fragment," Corona announced. The cats knew that there wasn't a father, that she had pleaded to Starclan many times for a miracle. Only Starclan knew, though, what Corona's kits were capable of. They would be the ascent of Nebulaclan.

=^;-;^=

"I can sense this isn't going to be my last trip to the lake today," Zodi mumbled as she rolled in the shallow end of the water. She wasn't very fond of water, but at that moment, she didn't care. She started paddling to the other end, but for the fear of sinking, exhaustion, or drowning, she paddled back.

"Hey, you're not a bad swimmer!" Zodi heard as she was paddling. His voice sounded very familiar, like the one that saved her life earlier that day.

"Were your ancestors from Riverclan, or are you a true rogue?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I mean, only a true descendant from Riverclan could swim!"

"My mother was a true descendant of Shadowclan. She mated with a true descendant from Shadowclan."

"Obviously, you were destined to join Earthclan, the new Riverclan! I mean, look at you! You have wits, speed, agility, and charm!" Fossil froze up at _charm_.

"Charm…?" Zodi asked curiously.

"If we ever have trouble with the others, you could, you know…"

"Flirt? That would never work."

"Oh, so sure, are we?" Fossil asked with a cocked head and a smile. Zodi felt as if he was trying to flirt with her.

"How about a trial run, then? Like Microsoft?" Zodi thought for a minute.

"I'll give your clan a week. If I'm sure, I'll join. You might have to wait a few days," Zodi purred with a chuckle. _At least it's a week_ , Fossil thought. _Three days would not have been enough!_ Zodi stared, as if she was confused. She was confused, though.

=^;-;^=

"First time raiding a base?" Discovery asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Data purred nervously.

"Don't worry about it! I was even more nervous than you, and I was great at it!" She was relieved. If she showed even a BIT of suspicious sweat, her remains would never be found. No, they wouldn't slaughter a kit, but she was still wary of her own actions.

"You'd never kill a kit, right?" Data asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, just in case I accidentally blow our cover when we're sneaking, that's all."

"I've blown a cover before, lemme tell ya."

"How many times?"

"Oh, tons!"

"And you don't stop hunting?"

"Nah, lil' worrywart!" Data wondered how a cat could blow her own cover many times and still raid a base. _I would've stopped_ , she thought.

=^;-;^=

"Somebody will raid our base!" Lumina raved. Though she was a cat of seven years, she could dart fast. The other cats knew of this as normal, because she was always "predicting" the future. That time, she spoke the truth.

=^;-;^=

Ice was wandering along the rails that he had wandered earlier that day, when the stars were obscured by the blazing sun. The full moon would shine about three days later, and the full moon truce would begin again. As he tiptoed along the rails, he saw two cats, side-by-side, walking in the opposite direction, towards the Earthclan pod. He immediately caught a whiff of the one cat.

"Zodi?" Zodi was startled, but she soon realized who it was and nodded towards the empty spot next to her.

"Oh, Fossil, this is Ice, from Nebulaclan. Ice, this is Fossil, from Earthclan." The two males seemed as if they were about to fight, both in pouncing stance, but Ice rolled over on his back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." _I don't believe this_ , Fossil thought.

"Fossil, he means no harm. He's an old friend of mine."

"Are you sure?" Fossil asked, still crouching, but before they could say anything else, a hovertrain was rushing at ludicrous speed. Using maternal instincts, Zodi quickly pushed Fossil into the grass, and grabbed Ice by the scruff, all three tumbling to safety.

"Zodi, I'm not a kit, you should know better!" Ice moaned.

"I saved your life, you stupid puddle!" Ice flopped down, because he felt like a puddle at that moment.

"Zo, you don't just call a Warrior _stupid puddle_ ," Fossil whispered.

"Oh, what, is your deputy gonna come back and attack me again?" Zodi asked with a playful flicker of her tail. Fossil's eyes flickered to the left nervously, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"No, Rock was just restless…"

"Cats don't just go restless."

"Well, he snuck into a Twoleg pod, and he found this strange herb…"

"Catnip?"

"Exactly! Wait, how did you know?"

"Former kittypet," Zodi said with a shrug.

"Kittypet!?" Ice jerked upright as he hissed. Zodi then remembered exactly what her mother told her not to do, or the others would kill her.


End file.
